<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Lucky for you - I’m a consummate professional!” by Local_Flower_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661895">“Lucky for you - I’m a consummate professional!”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Flower_Girl/pseuds/Local_Flower_Girl'>Local_Flower_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Doing it on Tseng’s Desk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned Aerith Gainsborough, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Poor Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Reno (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Rude (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Thirsting for Reno, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reno surprises you, turk reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Flower_Girl/pseuds/Local_Flower_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Reno are both Turks. However with you both constantly busy and overworked, it’s difficult to find the time to do anything romantic together. Reno finds a way to surprise you in Tseng’s office while he’s away. Let’s just say you’re extremely lucky he’s a consummate professional in more ways than one!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno (Compilation of FFVII) &amp; Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Lucky for you - I’m a consummate professional!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this juicy Reno One-shot I dreamt up ;))<br/>Your feedback is very much appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a very long and tedious two weeks since you had last spent any quality time with Reno. Being a Turk meant that you were both constantly busy or away on missions. You were desperately yearning for some alone time together but it was difficult enough to find the time for a quickie, let alone a prolonged evening of amorous activities.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tseng was no help either, deliberately assigning you both on separate missions. Evidently he couldn’t trust Reno to keep things professional around you. Nonetheless, you could hardly blame him! Reno has always struggled to keep his hands off you, and he has never shied away from public displays of affection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Usually you’d be partnered with Elena or Rude. However, today you were working alone. You had been assigned the job of keeping a close watch on Aerith in the sector five slums. You were always advised to keep your distance and stay discreet, but on more than one occasion you’d break that protocol and step in to help her. Today she had managed to rope you into collecting flowers for the leaf house. Yet gardening was not the most ideal while wearing a full suit! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was around half eight that evening when you got back to Shinra HQ. As soon as you landed and stepped down from the helipad, you promptly made your way down to the Department of Administration Research. You were instructed to report back to Tseng and hand over any information collected that day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you opened the door to the General Affairs Auditing office you were immediately taken aback. Reno was stretched out across the table, completely naked, leaning on his side bearing all! You were in complete and utter shock! The only thing he had deliberately left on were the goggles on his head. He had also cleverly managed to position himself so that his member was hidden by a large bouquet of bright red roses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey you! Like what you see?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stared at him in complete disbelief then realised that the door you had just entered was still wide open. You quickly closed the door behind you and locked it for good measure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god! What are you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thought I’d surprise you with the goods. Been thinkin’ of ways we can spice things up a little y’know, and well... it’s been way too long since we’ve fucked!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were still in complete awe of the scene in front of you. You knew Reno could be a bit of an exhibitionist but this was just on a whole new level!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do realise this is crazy! We could get into so much trouble for this! I mean... what if Tseng or the others come back?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, the boss won’t find out. He’s currently in Junon and the others have all gone home for the day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what if...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look! Are you gonna keep askin’ questions or are you gonna get your sweet ass over here?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being cautious, you checked the door handle once more to ensure it was locked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you slowly walked over to him you started to remove your clothes until you were stood in front of him in nothing more than your bra and panties. He quickly jumped off the table and with a devilish smirk eyed you up and down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Man, how I’ve been craving your body.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn’t help but giggle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so greedy!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What can I say. I just want you all to myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In an instant, he had leaned in to kiss you. He started off slow and passionate then things swiftly became more heated and intense as if he was struggling to hold back any longer. Your breathing became rapid and you could tell he was getting impatient. His hand hastily reached around to your back to unhook your bra while his other hand held the back of your neck, roughly tangled within your hair.Within less than a second your bra was flung scrupulously to the floor with the rest of your clothes. He then slightly stood back for a few seconds to admire your breasts. He cupped them both in each hand and squeezed them playfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell! I’ve missed these babies so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned back in to take your nipple into his mouth. He sucked at the now hardened bud, while using his incredibly skilled tongue to tease and run circles around your areola. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he did, an unexpected moan escaped your mouth. On impulse you lowered your hands down from his defined chest and traced the lines with your fingers towards his lean, slender abdomen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You could feel his want and desperation for you as you wrapped your hand around his hardened cock. He suddenly stopped his incessant kisses and licks to move your hand away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, just whatcha think you’re doing? It’s your turn first.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, afraid you’ll blow your load too soon?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha ha... very funny! Well, lucky for you - I’m a consummate professional!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both his hands rested on your waist as he moved you closer to the table. He began pressing a line of wet kisses down your stomach towards the edge of your underwear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t do much with these things in the way now can we!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Using only his teeth he seductively pulled down the lacy pair of panties. Once they were also pushed to the floor he lowered you down onto the table and spread your legs. He slowly ran his hands down your thighs towards your core.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this point you were already incredibly wet and desperate for him to fuck you. Teasing you slowly, he inserted two fingers inside you. You struggled to repress a moan at the sensation. With an immense desperation and need you looked up at him almost begging for more. He gave you a sexy smirk as he used his tongue to lick your arousal from his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your pussy tastes so good... think I’ll be needing seconds.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that he leaned down to run the tip of his tongue against your clit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mouth worked absolute wonders and he knew exactly what you liked. You were now writhing under his touch. You threw your head back at the sensation and cried out in pure pleasure. You could feel the pressure building up and putting you on the verge of orgasm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait... stop.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up at you, his lips glistened with your juices and his head was tilted slightly to the side looking almost concerned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the matter, baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m getting close but... I want you inside me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave you a warm sultry smile then scooped you up into his arms. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist to hold on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s say we take this over to the bosses desk?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He carried you over to Tseng’s desk at the head of the room. Admittedly, the idea of doing it on his desk excited you even more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cleared the desk deliberately knocking everything to the floor in one clean swoop. He placed you down perched on the edge then positioned himself. The head of his cock pushed up against your entrance. Your back arched in response as he pushed in deeper. He gradually built up a steady rhythm, attentive to giving you exactly what you wanted. Each thrust had you biting your lip to stop yourself from screaming. Reno’s moans were low and sweet as he leaned in every now and again to steal kisses and the breath from your lips. He buried his face into your neck and you could tell he was reaching his limit. You were also on the verge of climax, grabbing hold of him, almost digging your nails into his back. Unable to hold back, you cried out in pleasure as you reached that breaking point, tightening and tensing around him. The sound of your orgasm had tipped him over the edge as he held onto you tightly and filled you with his seed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Completely worn out and in a state of post-coital bliss, you both collapsed atop the desk. It took you a while to catch your breath but that still didn’t stop him from nuzzling into your neck and generously covering you with kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, you were both shaken back to reality by a loud banging and angry sounding voice coming from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is this door locked?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh shit! Tseng was back!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Reno... you better not be in there!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The banging on the door continued as you both rushed to find articles of clothing strewn around the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you said he was in Junon!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah well, I thought he was... shit!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You both couldn’t stop yourselves from laughing and sniggering as you both panicked and rushed to get dressed.<br/>
Coming up with an excuse was going to be tricky. But if anyone could bullshit their way out of a predicament, it was definitely Reno!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>